The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to business data processing.
Applications exist for processing business data, for example, sales data, customer service data, inventory data, or accounting data.
Such applications typically require users to enter business data in a structured format. In other words, the application does not allow users to enter data in a free-style manner. Instead, the data must be entered according to certain constraints imposed by the application. For example, the application may provide forms with various input fields that the user must complete in order to enter business data into the application. The application may require that the input fields be completed in a particular order. Further, the application may restrict the length, type, and format of the data that is entered into a particular field.
In some such applications, some of the forms may include a note control, for example, a text box, where users can store notes in an unstructured format. Such a note control, however, must be modeled for the form, and is only visible and accessible from the particular form for which it is modeled.
Users of a business data processing application can take notes using a separate note-taking application. Typically, however, the note-taking application is not integrated with the business data processing application and does not have access to the business data stored in the business data processing application.